Darth Vader (Adolf Hitler)
- Vader Disguise = - Without Suit = }} |caption = Adolf Hitler in his Vader disguise, then without it |Team(s) = Epic Winners |Season Ranking = 2nd (runner up) |Episode Eliminated = History Repeats Itself |Full Name = Adolf Hitler |Nicknames = Darth Vader Vader |Eye Color = Brown |Hair Color = Brown |Friends/Allies = Al Capone Cleopatra Clone Hitler Napoleon Dynamite (temporary) Edgar Allan Poe (temporary) Eve (temporary) |Enemies = Napoleon Dynamite Edgar Allan Poe |Relationships = None}} This page is about the real Adolf Hitler. For the clone, see here. '''Darth Vader', later realed to be the real Adolf Hitler, and labeled The Quiet Schemer, was a member of the Epic Winners, and can be considered Season 1's main antagonist. Info Darth Vader, or the Real Adolf Hitler, is the main antagonist of the series. He is very secretive, dark, and mature, offsetting the majority of contestant’s rather relaxed or hyper natures. Like Cleopatra, he is more in charge than under control, but unlike her, he has more dignified and open approach, instead of berating anyone who talks to him. As Vader, he was more friendly and relaxed, only ticked off by clone Hitler’s barbaric and immature behavior. He also made a sarcastic comment about anything too unintelligent or bizarre, usually to Al Capone and Clone Hitler. After the loss of his sidekick, he became more serious, and has been shown to snap at times, as he did when clone Hitler got them both out. Upon revealing himself, he is shown to be more power hungry and insane, but still clings to sense enough to know what he is doing. Hitler also becomes more violent, self-centered and a more dominant figure, as his sole purpose is to take over the world. He also tends to plan many things, as he brought along a clone to support him, and had thought out his plan for revenge. He is extremely wise, knowing exactly what to do and when. Unlike his suited personality, he is much more hateful and discriminating, not afraid to stomp anyone who stands in his way. History Pre-TDERB At some point before the show began, Adolf Hitler had cloned himself and donned the disguise of Darth Vader. Season 1 Alternate Universe Darth Vader's plan to reach the finale succeeded, doing what he had planned from the start in this episode. However, he instead faced Poe, who in the end died during the fight, and as Yet to Come, planned to stop this from happening, so took up a job as chef in another universe to stop this from happening. Current Universe Darth Vader makes his debut in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes and he was assigned to the Epic Winners due to having won his first and third battles against Adolf Hitler. He is one of some contestants to make it across to the shore, albeit while constantly growing annoyed with the rest of his team. Vader makes a very limited appearance in Wright Wing Brothers, where he only calls out to Sarah Palin and telling her to get out of the way when it was Joan of Arc's turn to dodge a barrel. Despite not having contributed otherwise, he is one of the first people to be listed as safe towards the end. In The Dynamic Do-Over, he makes a small appearance mid-episode where he threatens Hitler when he casually remarks how he'd murder everyone on the island. He's then questioned by Al Capone and Master Chief. He is entirely unmentioned in Apoca-Rick, so presumably he is shot out very early in the game. Vader continues to grow annoyed with his team and the show as a whole. He is then later nearly assaulted by an orc before blocking its attack with a lightsaber. Said lightsaber then goes entirely unmentioned for the rest of the season. Due to Bob Ross doing the challenge for the team, Vader gets limited to idle conversation with other contestants. He also yells at Kanye West when he says he and Master Chief should eat with them. Darth Vader converses with Adolf Hitler for a large part of the episode, yelling at Hitler, describing how powerful he is compared to him, and making sure he knows his place after Hitler shoots the two of them out. He is then threatened himself to leave the area he was in when Chuck Norris shows up. Darth Vader has very little contribution in You're in the Wrong Neighborhood, aside from construction work and carrying furniture. He has even less contribution in Shakespeare Dat Ass, where he complains that they're doomed when they can't think of a show to put on and then later says that the lighting on the stage should be adjusted. Early on in Pretty the Fool, he insults Justin Bieber's idolization of Michael Jackson by calling the former a child and the latter a pedophile. He then later says he would give Napoleon Dynamite advice on not having revealed himself so soon but he couldn't due to it being something he wasn't able to have control over, hinting at his own disguise. Towards the end, he says point blank he plans on eliminating Napoleon as he knows that his outfit will cause them a loss. Darth Vader excuses himself from fighting in High Heroes in a Half Shell due to having a suit. For the rest on, most of his interactions are insult Hitler, such as when he hits him when he wants to kiss Cleopatra next. After threatening Hitler by saying he'd look better standing on the edge of the building, he gets eliminated very early on in Avengers when the floor collapses beneath him and several others. He then insults Hitler for the majority of the episode, only to finally congratulate him when he manages to win them the challenge. Vader gets stressed over how obnoxious Hitler acts, having to beg to Cleopatra and Al Capone to help him keep him on the team. He's then the first to be interviewed, saying that he's in the game to repair the Death Star and threatens them that if it's not repaired, his Stormtroopers would have to seek residence in America as foreigners, frightening both Barack Obama and Mitt Romney. However, despite his efforts, his minion is ultimately picked to be kicked off, leaving Vader to decide he'd have to play dirty in order to win. Vader is absent for the first half of the episode, later revealed to be a result of searching through the woods for the laboratory that was used to create Clone Goku. When Adam and Eve confront him, he quickly says that he was simply searching for Neil deGrasse Tyson. When he opens the door, they find it empty, a result of the laboratory having been moved. Later, he appears out of nowhere and tackles Tyson to the ground, resulting in immunity that's carried on to the next episode. Darth Vader is given immunity for the episode, allowing him to avoid participation in the challenge. He watches it instead, and at the end reveals that he panicked at Justin Bieber's reveal of rigging Miley Cyrus' votes, thinking that he'd do the same to him as well. Vader participates in Russian Roulette, but surprisingly only lands on food and an empty compartment when spinning the wheel, giving him a free pass for most of the episode. He later accidentally revealed he knew about a pool that the Megalodon was kept in,hinting at how he was previously in Thomas Edison's lab. In Parting the Competition, it's revealed that Vader has formed an alliance with Al Capone and Cleopatra, the latter of which asks Justin Bieber to help them so they can eliminate the good guys one by one, starting with Eve. As a result of having people to lean on, he decides to take it easy in the challenge, letting everyone else take the lead and constantly fight with one another. As a result of this, though, he's the first to get out when the sea splits. When Eve gets eliminated, he gets his alliance to decide on eliminating Napoleon Dynamite, but this backfires when Justin Bieber works against them to vote of Cleopatra. Vader and Al Capone work together against Justin Bieber in At Least Lee Tried when they learned Justin Bieber worked against them in the previous challenge. The three of them head off as a group before Bieber ditches them and leaves them to die after Vader insists that it's in his contract to not use the Force at any point. Vader and Capone then flee to end up finding an elevator that takes them high up, before Vader ditches Capone to win before the latter is poisoned by a scorpion because of Bieber. At the end, Vader forms an alliance with Dynamite, Eve, and Poe against Bieber. The alliance continues in No Shit, Sher-bot, where the four work together separate from Bieber. However, Dynamite and Poe are quickly picked off, before finally Bieber is as well. Vader manages to fend himself against the malfunctioned robot, Malfoy, until he gets ready to kill him and Eve later on. Robo-Rogers then finally returns to the show just in time to defend the two against Malfoy. He gets immunity due to surviving all night, and then proceeds to vote off Bieber until it's revealed that the elimination ceremony was fake. In Tour de Chance, Vader initially starts off unlucky when stuck with a scooter, but somehow manages to eventually outrace Bieber on it and completes all three laps with Dynamite and Eve. Afterwards, he gets incredibly lucky in hitting all three baseballs. When Bieber is finally eliminated in the end, he and the other two take it upon themselves to stuff Bieber in the barrel themselves and shove him off to sea, the helped end the episode with EpicLLOYD. In Who Will Go Fuhrer?, he is sent to the docks to recieve his first clue, his suit quickly being invaded by ants. Later, after stumbling onto his vehicle, the submarine, he says that Hitler had told him how to handle Nazi war vehicles. He is the first to arrive at the house, but due to his submarine being stuck at the shore, he has to go back and draw it all the way to the house, resulting in getting second place and assuring his place in the final two. Hitler eventually reveals himself in History Repeats Itself, but not after using the portals to summon numerous amounts of Nazis. In the challenge, he has Capone and Cleopatra assist him, and they do, until they find out his real identity. After Napoleon's friends take out all of the Nazi's and destroy his portal, he fights Napoleon one on one, and finally activates the force on his suit. However, Napoleon finishes him off by shutting down the suit, stiffening the limbs and disabling any movement from Hitler. He is then thrown in a barrel and kicked to sea, and eaten by Edison's megalodon. Season 2 He is mentioned twice in Another Pilot, Eh?. First, he is brought up in the recap, about his rise and fall to Napoleon and his helpers. Later, he is brought up in Doctor Who, Gorgo and Mario's talk about their house's condition, when Mario mentions they let someone on the show die, and Gorgo responds "Well, it was Hilter.", all of them then sighing from relief. He appears as one of the ghosts in Ghosts With The Most, planning revenge on the hosts. In his plan, he possesses Raphael and tries to have him lead him to the hosts, which he is hesistant on. After one of Raphael's teammates finds him forced into a closet, he conjurs up the rest of the group and captures Hitler's ghost, only to not succeed in winning due to Luigi and Donatello not being present. Trivia *He, Kanye West, Neil deGrasse Tyson, Adam, Al Capone, Eve, and Napoleon Dynamite (Master Chief) are the only contestants not sent out from a barrel on the dock. *He, Muhammad Ali and Michael Jordan are the only people to hold 2 spots. **However, Adolf Hitler is the only one who is eliminated twice separately: 12th place with the clone, and 2nd as Vader. *He has the the most competition time of any contestant, tied with Napoleon Dynamite/Master Chief for 22 episodes. **Even if you are to count Darth Vader and Adolf Hitler, and Napoleon and Master Chief as separate characters, Adolf Hitler as Darth Vader would still have the most competition time out of any characters, at 22 episodes. *** Ironically, if you count them as separate, then the real Adolf Hitler has the least amount of competition of any competing characters, at only one episode. *He is the third contestant to get immunity, after Napoleon Dynamite (as Master Chief) Neil deGrasse Tyson and before Justin Bieber. **This is unless you count Adam, as he could not be voted off in “High Heroes in a Half Shell” due to his recent team change, making him the fourth. ***He is the only person to get immunity right after someone who previously had immunity is eliminated, getting his right after Neil deGrasse Tyson leaves. *He is the second person to die, the first being Clone Hitler, who dissolved in saltwater. **Both are Hitler. **If Vladimir Lenin did die when he was thrown into the helicopter, this would make Vader the real Hitler to be the third person to die. *Unlike Napoleon's Master Chief suit, his suit he donned for Darth Vader was most likely a costume or mechanical, and not the real Vader's, because it had a shutdown option and a manual force, the latter which the real Vader knew could use due to being a Jedi. Category:Season 1 Category:Contestant Category:Team Epic Winners Category:Post-merge Category:Dead